What did I tell you?
by explodinghead
Summary: Is someone hogging the spotlight too much? What happens when Tails tries to mix things up?
1. Chapter 1

The battle was intense.

Well, not really.

Sonic quickly smashed up the last robot with ease. All throughout the arena there were broken pillars, scratches on the walls, and piles of ruined "badniks".

"Aw, yeah!" Sonic yelled, "How many robots were there?"

"Ten trillion, according to my estimations," Tails responded.

"Epic! That's a new record, isn't it?"

"Knuckles still holds the championship with ten trillion and one."

Sonic kicked a robot's head and growled. Although Tails didn't express it, he felt the same way. When was the last time he got to beat up a badnik, let alone touch one? He was old enough! He could build airplanes and rockets and spaceships for crying out-

"Hey, little bud, it's been a pretty long day, hasn't it? What say we go to our tent and play a few card games?"

"Can I help you fight next time, Sonic?"

"Nah, too dangerous. Maybe when you're a grown up."

Tails sighed, but followed him back to the tent.

* * *

Wouldn't it be cool to be a hero like Sonic? That would be sweet. You get fame, awards, friends, money- well, actually, not quite that much money, but you could still get some nice parts to build that new airplane you were thinking about and-

"Haw!" Sonic said, slapping down a card and picking up the pile. "You don't seem to be that observant today, little bud."

"Oh, sorry, I just- spaced out for a while..."

"You're not thinking of a girl, are you?..."

"WHAT!- I mean- is it my turn?" Tails asked.

Sonic smirked as Tails placed down his card. A seven, great. Maybe he's losing? Or bluffing? Whatever, I'll take my chances, he thought, placing down a queen.

* * *

"Behold, my latest creation!" Robotnik bellowed throughout the palace. "Bot 92AD3, report to the main station immediately!"

A humanoid robot quickly entered the stage, and sat down. "Awaiting further instruction."

Robotnik giggled, excited that he created the ray-gun that would destroy Sonic! It was fool-proof! He picked up the gun and fired at the robot.

92AD3 took a direct hit and...

...danced. Not the old step, step, step sort of thing, but break-dance! Immediately, a disco ball appeared from the roof with hip-hop music accompanying.

"Turn it off! Turn that-"

Before Robotnik chose a few adjectives that would make this story M rated, the robot turned the music off with a remote control.

"What's your problem, big daddy?"

"Just proceed with your dancing, you metallic moron."

Thankfully for him, said bot went back to break dancing, as if nothing happened.

"How do I change him back? Oh, that's right, I haven't installed that part yet. But I don't care. And it doesn't matter. Sonic is going to finally, finally lose! BWAHAHAHA!"

His bellowing filled up the palace.

* * *

Amy Rose walked through a forest and searched for Sonic. Beautiful trees surrounded the path, and flowers of all sorts covered the area. Mountains with ice peaks were the background, along with a rainbow. But everything went unnoticed by the hedgehog.

"I wonder if I should have brought a gift. What does he like?" she thought for a bit. What could impress him?

"Actually, he wouldn't care about anything like that, would he? He would just like me for who I am!" she bounced off, with new inspiration to find her one true love.

"See that wretched wretch over there?" Robotnik asked 92AD3. "I want you to capture her! Quickly!"

"Tell me why, big daddy."

"She's bait! Sonic will try to rescue her!"

92AD3 danced up to Amy.

Robotnik watched as she took out a hammer and smashed the robot. "At last!" he cried. "My stupid robot, finally destroyed! But now to get the girl!"

With the press of a button, a hook extended from his Egg Carrier and grabbed one of Amy's legs. Amy pulled out her hammer in attempt to smash the hook, but three other hooks extended. She became completely immobile, save her mouth.

"Sonic, HEEELLLPPP!"

Without further ado, Robotnik forced the pink hedgehog into a brown sack, and took off in the Egg Carrier.

The forest returned to its normal state. The only evidence for the kidnapping was a hammer and a broken robot on the dirt path.

* * *

The End of Chapter 1

Note:

I'm more open to criticism now than I was a while ago. I'd rather not have "This story is awesome!" or "This story stinks!" At least tell me why.

Edit: Thanks for all the reviews, guys. I might have the next chapter out in a week... (October 10th)


	2. Chapter 2

Robotnik had everything aligned perfectly. The gun firmly in his hands, Amy tied up, and a winning strategy.

He knew Sonic would come. And the only thing to do was wait...

* * *

He didn't have to wait long. The team dropped the card game after hearing the screams of the "princess".

"Amy's in trouble," Sonic said.

"And you said I have a thing for girls..."

"It's not like that!"

They scrambled out of their tent and went to the place where they heard the cries for help.

"Well, at least she doesn't have that hammer," Sonic muttered under his breath. "You know what this means, Tails?"

"We need to rescue her?"

"Sure, but you need to stay behind. Don't want you getting hurt."

Tails kicked a twig as Sonic sped off, and growled at it. What was wrong with Sonic? Was Tails not good enough to be his sidekick? And he needed the experience. With all those thoughts circling his head, the fox quickly dashed off to the doctor's base.

* * *

"Eggbutt," Sonic whispered as he stepped inside Robotnik's huge palace. He saw the scientist himself, with the trademark red eyes glaring back at him.

"Well, if it isn't my pal, Sonic. Behold my latest invention!" the doctor laughed, revealing the ray-gun.

"Hate to break it to you, but guns have already been invented."

"Ha! You'll figure out what this machine does soon enough. Badniks, attack!"

Sonic found himself surrounded by a crowd of badniks. With all the commotion, he didn't notice a young fox enter the scene.

"Yay!" shouted Tails, clobbering three robots. Finally, he was in the action, just like his hero! That is, until Sonic spotted him...

"Tails! What are you doing here? This is dangerous!"

"I wanted to be a hero, like you, Son-"

But before he spoke another word, Robotnik shot at Tails with the ray gun, hitting him dead-on.

Sonic stared. There were no bruises, but the fox was knocked out cold. Robotnik explained...

"Your friend is the second tester of my new invention. I concocted it after much hard work and labor. The idea is rather simple, but I doubt you would figure it out. My greatest invention is fittingly called: the OOC Gun! The effects will take place very quickly, believe me. Have a nice day! AWHAHAHAHA!"

Sonic growled. It was one thing to attack the blue demon, but to hurt his younger friend...

"You won't get away with this!"

He charged straight at the doctor, but it was too late. He floated away in the Egg Carrier.

"The truth is, Sonic, that I'm just playing with you. You would have died today if I wanted."

* * *

The blue hedgehog didn't need to hear the scientist's silly statements. He saw a brown sack in the corner, and quickly untied it.

"Thanks, Sonic..." Amy said, blushing.

"Whatever. Just don't get captured in the first place."

Amy was shocked to see Sonic scoop Tails under one arm and run off.

"Well, thank you for rescuing me, at least..." she sighed.

* * *

Tails woke up to see himself covered in a blanket with a blue hedgehog's hand on his forehead.

"What! I shall have no blue rodent look after my person!" he said as he jumped up and walked out of the tent.

Sonic was very confused, and walked out to ask him what was the matter.

Tails turned his head to face him and asked "Who are you?"

"Remember me? Your bro? Your picket fence?"

"I shall have no further discourse with a hedgehog simply for sentimental value. Now if you'll so kindly excuse me-"

And he walked off.

* * *

Robotnik watched as his latest invention slowly connected together. "Yes! It's perfect!"

He looked into a cylindrical machine. Electricity shot through the creation as it slowly opened its eyes.

* * *

The End of Chapter Two

Note: Thanks for the reviews, Pap and Qwisse! It really means a lot. I know I haven't followed the advice you gave me so far, but I have plans for my fifth fanfic, and will start branching out then. As of now, it's the same old boring me.

Also, thanks to everyone else for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

I won't update in a while, because I have a special surprise for my readers. I wonder what it is...


	3. Chapter 3

So Sonic is a hedgehog... Ugh, I stink at stories, read the summary.

* * *

Sonic convinced Tails to stay in the tent for a while. He could tolerate the bad attitude, the complaints about the "disgusting, non-organic chili dog" dinners, the John Milton quotes, and the constant criticism just to have his friend back with him. Well, he wasn't the real Tails, but they would find a way to change him back! ...right?

"I don't appreciate the way my bed is slightly more crooked then yours," Tails gave his opinion.

"Don't worry, little bud, we'll find a way to bring you back."

Sonic went into Tails' garage, which was an abandoned shed right next to the tent. "Tails invents ray-guns all the time, so it can't be that hard, can it?" His eyes scanned the workplace. He saw one invention Tails was in the process of making.

"The Zap-itizer Cannon," the label read, followed by sixteen paragraphs on instructions.

"Wonder what this button does," he said curiously, pressing it.

The machine vibrated in Sonic's hands.

"How do you turn this thing off? AUGH!"

He pressed a button, and the machine stopped vibrating. Instead, classical opera started playing!

The little process continued on for five minutes, and the Zap-itizer Cannon was so loud that Tails heard the noise from outside. He went in to see what was the matter.

He chuckled as he saw Sonic furiously trying to stop the machine without breaking it. "Do you want a bit of help?"

Sonic growled and tried not to yell "No!"

"The 'off' button," Tails pointed.

The hedgehog stared at the 'off' button. It looked completely obvious. Like a baby could operate it.

"That's simply pathetic. You cannot possible invent a contraption that will switch my personality if you can't operate-"

"Tails!"

The fox looked a little shocked at his interruption.

"...Um... thanks."

"Ha, you're welcome, you idiot," he said, walking back to the tent.

Somehow, Tails managed to be useful even when he wasn't himself. Maybe Sonic underestimated. Maybe Sonic the Hedgehog wasn't perfect. Sonic was completely shocked at the revelation.

"I'm not God..."

Sonic the Hedgehog, not God? No, it couldn't be. And yet...

* * *

"Bwahaha!" Robotnik shrieked like one of the fangirls from Sonamy Destruction.

"It's perfect! Calling in Bot 83EB2! Bot 83EB2, come into the main station, immediately!"

A tiny robot flew in, and hovered in the air for a few seconds before landing.

"Tell me what you think!" Robotnik laughed, revealing his creation.

"I am not programmed to have an opinion."

"Worthless piece of junk!" Robotnik roared, tossing the robot out a window.

He quickly forgot about 83EB2, and went back to worshiping his creation. It was beautiful. Magnificent! In fact, it was the one thing that would destroy Sonic forever!

* * *

"You're not getting anywhere," Tails pointed out.

Sonic was busy trying to read the instruction manual, but without much understanding.

"What did you mean when you wrote 'attach left gear to right wing'?"

Tails shrugged. "I meant that you're supposed to attach the left gear to the right wing," he said as he connected it.

"See? A baby could do that. A complete moron could do that. An insane drunk who lost half of his brain in a car wreck, and had his hands broken off with-"

"Tails!"

The hedgehog and fox continued their work in silence.

* * *

Until said fox heard a beep going off from one of his devices. He inspected the announcement.

"Oh, looks like it's a message from a friend of yours."

Sonic glanced over Tails' shoulder to see a message composed by Robotnik.

"It is I, the great and mighty Robotnik! I've got a devious, intricate, shocking, amazing, powerful-"

Tails scrolled down a bit, and went to the bottom of the letter.

"-machine! I humbly call it- well, let's keep it a surprise. Summary- you can't stop me! BWAHAHAHAHA LOSER! NOOB!

-From the desk of Doctor Robotnik."

Sonic wasn't amused.

"Hey, Tails, want to bust whatever plans he has? I'll let you tag along this time."

"You may leave me behind in your pitiful meanderings. I shall be working on an invention."

Sonic ran off towards Robotnik's palace, but stopped and looked back at Tails.

"We'll find a way to change you back little bud. We will!"

With that, the hedgehog went out for the adventure- alone and empty.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! Thought I should finish this trollfic. No one begged me to, though =(.

* * *

Robotnik giggled. Everything had to be exact. With a few presses of a button, a closet door shut. The final step was simply waiting for the hedgehog...

Sonic quickly ran into the building. With suspicion, he looked around and saw- "AUUGHHH! Someone, help!" he shrieked.

"What is it?" Robotnik asked, a bit puzzled.

"That thing!" Sonic cried, pointing at a drop of water on the ground.

A smirk popped up on the scientist's face. "Oh, that's scary, is it?" he asked, pouring himself a glass of water.

"You better stop that!"

Robotnik started mopping the floor, as soap suds scattered all over.

"I'm telling my mommy!" Sonic cried, running out the building and flying back to the tent.

* * *

Back in the tent, Sonic shivered under a blanket. Tails peaked inside.

"Oh, is little miss cry baby okay? I'll get you a glass of water. That should help."

Sonic took off the cover, still shivering. "Tails, I really need your help in this one..."

The fox sighed, but agreed.

* * *

The sight would be very comical to anyone spying: a blue hedgehog grabbing on to a tiny fox's arm, walking slowly to the entrance of a castle. At last, the team made it indoors only to find a sleeping scientist.

Tails looked around, expecting a monster, and was slightly amused to see a drop of water on the floor.

"Hmph. Looks really dirty and disgusting."

With a nod, the fox grabbed Sonic and used him as a mop.

Sonic could only yelp from the surprise, but after three seconds, the job was done.

"What? Now it's ON me!" he cried, but Tails was unimpressed.

"We need to find something to change me back, you dolt. Your task isn't finished."

"What's that?" Doctor Robotnik asked, waking up from his short slumber. With a stretch, he sat up and recollected his thoughts. Finally, the visual reminder that Sonic was inside told him to PRESS THE BUTTON!

"Aha!" he shouted as all doors instantly closed and locked, except one, which opened very slowly, giving the mad man time to explain his brilliant strategy.

"You see, Sonic, the OOC gun was just the beginning. I connected a portal from our story to the Fanfiction website, allowing me to use weapons from other peoples' stories. Behold the most powerful, stunning, and brilliant creation ever built!"

Sonic peered into the entrance. Blackness. It was a surprise when something jumped out of the door in a flash of light.

The hedgehog and fox expected to see a hideous demon. But gazing at the creature, a demon would have been preferable.

"Hi! I'm Mary!" the hedgehog squeaked.

"Robotnik!" Sonic shouted. "This isn't an OC, is it? Have mercy!"

The scientist's expression was a mixture of triumph and hatred. "Ask her who she is."

With a gulp, the hedgehog submitted. "What are you?"

Mary didn't hesitate for a second. "Oh, silly! I'm your wife! We have twenty babies! Kiss me!"

"What? NO!"

"Then face my wrath!" Mary transformed from a giggling teenage wife to her true form: an omnipotent Mary Sue, complete with fangs.

Sonic never was one to back down from a fight. "Haw! You'll have to catch me!" he said, sprinting over a sofa.

But as soon as he turned a corner, Mary was already there! It was almost if she was able to match and beat the Blue Blur's legendary speed! But no one could do that, right? He was the fastest thing alive, after all.

Mary proved that last sentence falls instantly. Sonic only had time to yell "Tails!" before dashing in a hopeless manner across the hallway.

"Don't mind me," the fox said in between bites of popcorn.

At last, it looked like Sonic was cornered. A spectator would wonder if there were multiple Marys, or if she just grew in size. And then he would run away screaming, hoping for dear life that he wasn't the next victim.

"You have defied us, Sonic. Now prepare to DIE!"

Mary extended her claws, and was about to kill the saviour of Mobius, when suddenly

"WAIT- DON'T DESTROY THAT HEDGEHOG, MARY!"

Sonic's tried to figure out what was going on. For the first time in his life, he saw Robotnik running, with a camera in his hands.

"I want to take a video of this monumental event!"

"As you wish, our lord. Now can we kill the rodent?"

Robotnik clicked a button. "Drat, out of batteries. Can you wait for a while as I install new ones?"

"That won't be necessary. We have a camera in perfect condition right here," Mary said, and grabbed a camera out of nowhere, as if by magic.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

* * *

As if the situation could get any more dramatic, Amy Rose burst in through some conveniently placed windows.

"I'll help you, Sonic, but only if you go on a date with me!"

The teenager, unable to think logically, agreed. As Amy stood between Mary and the Blue Blur, he realised that it was the first time he ever asked a girl to help him. An over attached, emotionally batty girl.

Amy stared deep into Mary's horrid eyes. It seemed as though one of them would explode from the sheer struggle. Finally, the pink rose brought out her trade-mark hammer and smashed it into Mary's claws.

The OC screamed as she dashed off, trying to form a strategy. Amy didn't allow it since she could keep the same pace easily.

"Hey! I thought I was the fastest!" Sonic cried in disbelief. He followed the two to the main entrance.

Mary's devious plan was revealed as she went back into the portal, only to return with a ray gun. She shot it into the air; no aim was necessary.

"Oh no!" Sonic cried. "What happened?"

"We're trapped in dialog tags!" Amy cried, struggling to stop talking.

"How do we get out of this?"

Amy flew to the closet, and brought out another gun, this time a direct hit at Mary.

Mary was instantly trapped in a paragraph of pure description. Her mouth dropped two and a half inches as irrelevant facts were displayed, such as the fact that she forgot to comb her hair that day. She whimpered desperately as she tried to admit defeat. Finally, she collapsed, exhausted and in a cold sweat. Gray lighting in the background, by the way.

Mary's unconscious body was thrown back through the portal, and landed in another fic where she was trapped for fifty chapters, and forced to marry another OC called Gary. They fought throughout eternity to find out who was the best.

Shortly after, Amy bopped Tails on his head with her hammer, and he returned to normal (Fancy that, right? A bop to the head, works every time).

"Sonic, was that a dream? Oh, I'm sorry that I was so mean to you!"

"It's okay, little bud. Say, mind if I have some of that popcorn?"

"AHEM," a frustrated Amy said, tapping Sonic on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Sonic asked, stuffing his face with popcorn.

"Our date."

Sonic scanned the room for possible exits.

* * *

"Sonic, was I really that rude to you? I'm so sorry!" Tails said, helping set up camp.

"I forgive you, little bro! And I'm sorry for excluding you during my battles. Would you like to join in the next one?"

Did he really have to ask that? He knew what Tails's reaction would be. They hugged. Yeah, drama drama. Anyway...

* * *

Sonic sat down in a seat, with a bubbling, pink hedgehog across the small, round table.

"And what would you like, Sonic? Everything's on me."

The hedgehog looked at the prices. How expensive could he be?

"One thing that concerns me, uh... Amy, is that... how were able to keep up with Mary?"

Amy blushed.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"If it doesn't have anything to do with romance."

Amy tugged at Sonic's ear, and looked around.

"I'm a Mary Sue, also..."

"WHAT?"

Amy giggled as she toppled back into her chair.

"Just kidding! I got rocket-powered boots on sale. They're supposed to be mentally soothing to the feet."

Sonic looked at Amy in a dreamy mood. After a few seconds, he instantly snapped out of it. She did not look cute while she was giggling! Well, actually... No! She's not cute!

But actually...

It wasn't the worst date, at least. Sonic picked up the menu. Maybe he would pay for the tip...

THE END

* * *

Thanks to the faithful and loyal readers on this site. I do enjoy hearing from you, when you say relevant things (yeah, you anon cowards).

Thanks to Qwisse, 1 Past and Present 1, ProwerPower85, TheVideoGamer, and Russian Blue Witch for their constructive criticism and support.

Thanks to Robotnik, who crushed Bot 92AD3. Thank you, so much. Seriously.


End file.
